


Mind The Gap

by Owl_Boo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Boo/pseuds/Owl_Boo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Закрыть глаза, тряхнуть головой — и опять очнуться в такси. Под настойчивым взглядом стальных, внимательных глаз. О господи, Шерлок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind The Gap

**Author's Note:**

> Можно читать как джен или слэш; в соответствии с каноном 3 сезона или нет.

Реальность — странная штука. Никогда не знаешь, почему она порой ускользает из-под носа, как выбившийся из расписания поезд, оставив неудачливого пассажира задыхаться на полустанке. Порой кто-то случайно нет-нет да и подбросит до следующей станции: стоит замереть на минуту, прикрыть глаза — и вот я уже в такси удивленно моргаю в окно. А потом, лишь качну головой, — и меня  оглушает грохот подземки, а дружелюбный голос из динамика прямо над ухом предупреждает: «Будьте внимательны при выходе на платформу». 

Было дело, мне казалось, что мы с реальностью худо-бедно нашли общий язык: когда вокруг не свистят пули, время становится текучим, а не идет толчками, и театральный задник, который мы для удобства считаем реальным миром, начинает выглядеть как-то правдоподобно: «Теско» в паре кварталов от дома, кафе с симпатичной официанткой на углу, график дежурств на холодильнике. Ну и скучная же она, эта нормальная жизнь. 

Рядом с тобой никогда не было ни скучно, ни нормально, но с тех пор, как ты... Знаешь, к тому времени, когда ты вернулся, я уже почти освоился в размеренности будней. Есть в их рутине, пусть совершенно безрадостной, что-то успокаивающее. После войны я еще был дурак дураком, а вот когда тебя... не стало, научился ценить отсутствие новостей как самую хорошую новость. Тебе не понять, нет. 

Но вот ты вернулся, и тут жизнь по-настоящему пошла наперекосяк. Тот самый поезд на том самом полустанке показал мне хвост, и пару недель спустя я понял, что, пожалуй, уже не смогу его догнать. Реальность ускользала, как вода между пальцев, — чем дальше, тем меньше я понимал, что происходит вокруг. Словно не ты вернулся с того света, а я окончательно отчалил с этого. Может, так и было на самом деле, не знаю. 

Все вокруг вели себя, будто так и надо — подозрительно бодро взяли тебя обратно на борт, словно ничего естественней и быть не может. Грязный задник нашего театра с треском раздался, вновь поместив тебя в привычный пейзаж: морг, Бейкер-стрит, Новый Скотланд-Ярд — и все вокруг вздохнули с видимым облегчением. Один я, как обычно, чувствовал себя идиотом — но это нормальное чувство, когда ты поблизости, верно? 

Мне настойчиво шептали, что ты должен опять найти свое место в мире, не подозревая, что дело во мне. И, как обычно, я не знал, что обо всем этом думаешь ты. 

Закрыть глаза, тряхнуть головой — и опять очнуться в такси. Под настойчивым взглядом стальных, внимательных глаз. О господи, Шерлок. Если до этого я спал, то тут наверняка проснулся. Словно в поезде — моем давно ушедшем в ночную тьму поезде — кто-то дернул стоп-кран. 

И реальность начала возвращаться. Разрозненными фрагментами, немыслимой расчлененкой, без всякого порядка и смысла. Я просто шел на твой голос, спотыкаясь, впотьмах, регулярно теряя следы. Реальность пропадала и проявлялась, я засыпал над кружкой с чаем и просыпался в своем кабинете: белый халат на плечах, след от клавиатуры на щеке. Я искал тебя во сне, а находил по эту сторону дня — и это не добавляло доверия тусклому свету в окне. 

Я не помню, что было в тот день. Может, с той секунды в такси прошли сутки, может — минули месяцы. Время редко бывает линейным, когда реальность трещит по всем швам. Я не помню, что было со мной... с нами. Я очнулся прижатым к стене в нашей старой квартире. Я никак не мог выровнять дыхание, не мог нормально вздохнуть. Я елозил затылком по стенке, по обоям, такой странный шуршащий звук. Кто-то звал меня по имени — глухо, как через вату, где-то далеко и неудобно, и вообще было как-то неловко стоять возле этой стены, ноги не держат, грудь давит, правая рука до боли сжата в кулак. Я боялся открыть глаза, хотел сначала вернуть ощущения, нащупать дорогу отсюда куда-то вперед; я медленно разжал пальцы и удивленно выпустил из ладони смятую ткань. И тогда я пошевелил левой рукой. 

Когда месяцами живешь в каком-то беспросветном чистилище, а потом теряешь картинку мира, словно старую полароидную фотографию, первый контакт с настоящей реальностью похож на удар электрическим током. Я вздрогнул всем телом, захлебнулся воздухом, чуть не съехал вниз по стене, но, конечно, не съехал, потому что изо всех сил ухватился за... ну да, за тебя. Это ты прижал меня к стенке, ты обхватил левой ладонью, правой вцепившись в слава богу здоровое плечо. Ты звал меня по имени, уткнувшись в больное, втираясь в него лицом, снова и снова, и щекоча мне щеку своими кудрями. Ты был весь здесь, весь рядом, нелепое жаркое тело, запах, дорогой костюм, в который я так крепко вцепился — и главное, самое главное — твой взмокший от пота затылок под пальцами моей левой руки. Теплый, доверчивый, влажный затылок: длинная шея, мягкие волоски, а чуть выше — густая непослушная грива; я ощущал их подушечками, словно всем телом, словно всем существом. 

Реальность склеилась, как пленочный фильм, собралась в непрерывную ленту с сюжетом, смыслом и главным героем. Я наконец-то был дома — ты наконец-то вернулся — я наконец-то поверил в то, что ты... 

— Жив. Господи, Шерлок. Ты жив...


End file.
